1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a header connector, and particularly to a header connector with a shell for EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Almost every computer is equipped with a header connector for engaging with a cable end connector which connects with a hard disk drive to establish an electrical connection between the hard disk drive and a printed circuit board on which the header connector is mounted. A conventional header connector comprises an insulative housing defining a cavity and a plurality of passageways in communication with the cavity, and a plurality of pin-type terminals received in the passageways of the housing. Each terminal includes a mating portion disposed in the cavity for electrically engaging with a corresponding terminal of a complementary cable end connector, and a tail portion projecting beyond a mounting face of the housing for electrical connection with a printed circuit board. However, when it is required that the header connector carry out high speed data transmission between the printed circuit board and the hard disk drive, electromagnetic or radio frequency interference increases. As a result, the quality of signal transmission between the printed circuit board and the hard disk drive may be adversely affected. Hence, a header connector with a shell is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a header connector with a shell enclosing an insulative housing thereof for electromagnetic interference protection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shell for a header connector which can be conveniently and securely assembled to an insulative housing of the connector.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a header connector with a shell in accordance with the present invention comprises a rectangular insulative housing, a plurality of terminals retained in the housing and a shell enclosing the housing. The housing comprises a receiving cavity defined through a mating face thereof, a plurality of grooves defined in a front and a rear walls thereof, a cutout defined in the front wall and communicating with the receiving cavity, a protrusion formed on the front wall and below the cutout, and a pair of embossments each having a hole defined therein formed on opposite side walls thereof. The protrusion defines an aperture therein. The shell is generally in a rectangular box-like form and comprises a body portion and a pair of opposite end portions each having a downward extension integrally extending therefrom. The extensions are inserted in the aperture and closely abut each other. The body portion includes a plurality of spring arms extending downwardly into the receiving cavity, a plurality of inwardly extending tab members received in the grooves of the housing and a pair of fingers received in the holes of the embossments of the housing. Thus, the shell completely encloses the housing for electromagnetic protection.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.